chapinusfandomcom-20200213-history
William Lloyd Garrison
INTRODUCTION William Lloyd Garrison was a true leading American. He was one that would pull you into the deep meaning of something, and then spit you right back up. Garrison was one of the greatest editors, publishers, journalist, abolitionism supporters and one that was looked toward to change religion for what he saw best fit. He was a great anti-slavery supporter, as well a publisher for the greatest abolitionist paper, The Liberator. '' Garrison fought for the rights of blacks, from 1831 to 1865, to the end of the Civil War. Garrison’s ''The Liberator was the article he wrote to express his abolitionist views. He was a dedicated fighter, and he wanted America to hear his voice and the words he was projecting. A tough competitor and he was determined to succeed. “Every movement needs a voice”. (citation: “28a. William Lloyd Garrison and The Liberator.”) William Lloyd Garrison was the voice and the most powerful American abolitionist writer of his time, fighting slavery and for what he believed in. BACKGROUND AND SIGNIFICANCE Mr. Garrison was born in Newburyport, Massachusetts. His father was a sailor merchant with vast years of experience and liked to drink more than most. In doing so his father left him at the age of three, causing his mother to have to raise his family alone without a fatherly role model. Garrison grew up in a family that was against New England Federalism and when he was a child, as a Baptist deacon, he gained an elementary or undeveloped education. In gaining an education, he was away from his family for a long period of time. When he returned to his hometown of Newburyport, he was apprenticed as a shoemaker and later on a cabinetmaker. However, Garrison was not built for this type of work and it was short lived. At the age of thirteen, in 1818, he followed Ephraim W. Allen, as a writer and editor. This is where William Lloyd Garrison would find his true hidden talent. It was when Garrison had a meeting with Benjamin Lundy that the abolition was brought to his attention. Lundy later granted a job opportunity to Garrison, as an editor for Genius of Emancipation, ''and this was the first ever involvement that Garrison had in the abolition movement. Twelve years later, Garrison became a part of the American Colonization Society, but, he later left the society because he realized that they were trying to lessen the number of free blacks in America, instead of helping them to gain freedom. (citation: "William Lloyd Garrison Biography.") In 1830, Garrison started his own version of an abolitionist paper, ''The Liberator, ''paving the path for the anti-slavery movement. ''The Liberator’s ''motto was, “Our country is the world-our countrymen are mankind.” (citation: "William Lloyd Garrison Biography.") In this “journal” he said “I do not wish to think, or speak, or write, with moderation… I am in earnest-I will not equi vocate-I will not excuse-I will not retreat a single inch-AND I WILL BE HEARD” (citation: "William Lloyd Garrison." ''Britannica School High.) In other words, “It’s not a video game!” (citation: Wood, Grey.) Later in 1832, he founded the New England Anti-Slavery Society and in 1833, he helped form the American Anti-Slavery Society. He served many rolls in the American Anti-Slavery Society, but most importantly he drafted its Declaration of Sentiments; with this he became known and feared within the slave owning population. Garrison stated, “If those who deserve the lash feel it and wince at it, I shall be assured that I am striking the right persons in the right place.” Making a direct threat to all those sinners that read it, and placing a stone cold fear in their eyes. In 1837, Garrison continued on his abolitionist path, but he suffered with financial issues and failure of campaigns. He moved to gain more supporters. In the north, he denied church and state and suggested a religious view of what is call “perfectionism”. Perfectionism, is the connection of all the meaningful and righteous views, including; abolition, women rights and nonresistance. The actual definition is: “to come out from a corrupt society by refusing to obey its laws and support its institutions. (citation: "William Lloyd Garrison." Britannica School High.) Later on in 1840, some of the members of the American Anti-Slavery Society were not too excited about the women playing a role in the Society and some of Garrison’s government views. As a result, a majority of abolitionist left Garrison hanging and founded the Liberty Party. This drastically reduced the number of supporters for Garrison, proving things were not always good for him and that there were flaws in his plans. However, this time of doubt was short lived, or at least only lasted for two decades, until the Civil War. Garrison’s followers regained their numbers and his influence had unstoppable impacts. His paper, The Liberator ''attacked the Compromise of 1850, the Kansas Nebraska Act, Dred Scott Decision, and the John Brown Raid. He was a very radical man and had harsh ways of displaying his views and at one point he set fire to a copy of the Constitution. Garrison was in full support of Abraham Lincoln and The Emancipation Proclamation. He resigned from the American Anti-Slavery Society after trying to wipe it of the face of the Earth. And In December 1865, ''The Liberator’s ''final copy was drafted and in it Garrison stated that “my vocation as an abolitionist is ended… It’s enough for me that every yoke is broken, and every bondman set free.” (citation: "William Lloyd Garrison." ''Britannica School High.) CONCLUSION William Lloyd Garrison was the greatest abolitionist editor, journalist, publisher, writer and believer of his time. He had stronger views than any other man; believing in anti-slavery, women rights, founding the New England Anti-Slavery Society and helping start the American Anti-Slavery party. His radical movements went against some of America’s greatest decisions and he once publicly burned the American Constitution. William Lloyd Garrison, grew up in a poor family without a father and was once a shoemaker however, he became the most well-known, most feared, and notable abolitionist. Suggesting ideas of Perfectionism and non-government theories, many people hated him, but the key point is that just as many people followed him. WORK CITIED Jeffrey Holley "William Lloyd Garrison Biography." Bio.com. A&E Networks Television, n.d. Web. 20 Nov. 2013. "William Lloyd Garrison." Britannica School High. N.p., n.d. Web. Shapiro, William E. "Garrison, William Lloyd (1805–1879)." The New Book of Knowledge. Grolier Online, 2013. Web. 20 Nov. 2013. "Garrison, William Lloyd." American National Biography Online. N.p., n.d. Web. 20 Nov. 2013. "28a. William Lloyd Garrison and The Liberator." William Lloyd Garrison and The Liberator ushistory.org. N.p., n.d. Web. 18 Nov. 2013. "William Lloyd Garrison." PBS. PBS, n.d. Web. 18 Nov. 2013. Wood, Grey. Quote. n.p. n.d. 21. Nov. 2013. Columbia Electronic Encyclopedia, 6th Edition. Sep2013, p1-1. 1p.